User blog:Augustariver/Sparks Will Fly (2) Rewritten Clew Plot for Clew Shippers
This takes place in Sparks Will Fly (2). Its a rewritten Clew plot for Clew shippers. Enjoy... Also, I didn't want to make it so ratchet and rushed as it was in the episode At Degrassi *Alli : Hey Clare-Bear! How are you? *Clare : Fine.. *Alli : Sweetie, you don't look and sound like your fine.. *Clare : No. I'm happy and sad. *Alli : Why? *Clare : I broke up with Elli! *Alli : Oh you did? *Clare : Yeah! *Alli : Mhm. *Drew : Howdy partner! *Clare : (blushes) Oh Hi Drew! *Drew : How are you doing on this fine evening? *Clare : I'm fine.. I broke up with Eli. *Drew : You did.. Thats great.. *Clare : (blushes) *Alli : Stop flirting you two! Now, what do you need Drew? *Drew : Oh.. um.. I need to get a box down from the props-room. *Alli : Oh you do.. And why do you need us for it? *Drew : I need Clare.. and its really heavy. *Alli : Well Clare has here job to do. *Clare : Alli, its fine. I'll go. *Drew : Great. C'mon partner. (Clare and Drew walk off) *Alli : (face palms) *Dallas : Hey Alli.. *Alli : Hi Babe. *Dallas : Wheres Clare? I thought she was suppose to pass out tickets. *Alli : Well.. with Drew...in the props room. *Dallas : Woah.. Are you serious? *Alli : Yes I am. *Dallas : Should we stop them? *Alli : I am not walking in on them. *Dallas : Mhm.. In the props room *Clare : So what are we looking for? *Drew : A huge box that says "Hoedown" *Clare : Great. *Drew : (stares at her and tries to kiss her) *Clare : (pushes him away) Oh there it is! Hoe-down, right? *Drew : Yeah.. *Clare : (stands on stool and hands it to Drew) *Drew : (sets it down) You need help getting down? *Clare : No.. I can get down myself.. (gets down from stool) *Drew : Clare.. can we talk? *Clare : Um. about what excactly? *Drew : Clare.. stop hiding from me. *Clare : Okay Drew, your freaking me out. *Drew : Clare.. *Clare : What Drew!? What do you want? *Drew : I know you like me..I know you want to kiss me, right here, right now. *Clare : What!? No! *Drew : Don't deny it. *Clare : Listen Drew, lets just carry the box and get out of here. *Drew : (grabs Clare's hand) *Clare : Get to the point.. *Drew : Clare.. I like you a lot.. *Clare : (kisses Drew on the lips) I need to stop doing this.. *Drew : Its okay.. (they start to make out which leads to sex) Later on *Clare : That was amazing. *Drew : Yeah.. It was (They sit on the couch) *Clare : I didn't expect that. *Drew : (chuckles) Expect what? *Clare : Expect..sex..I know making out was going to happen.. *Drew : Clare.. I want this to keep on happening. *Clare : What? Sex? *Drew : No! Well.. yeah.. but I want a relationship with you. *Clare : Me too.. actually.. *Drew : Do you want to be my girlfriend? *Clare : (blushes) Yes.. I do.. *Drew : (kisses her) (make out session) Meanwhile *Dallas : So how do you think Eli would react to this? *Alli : Very bad.. *Dallas :(turns around and sees Eli) Oh shit, I think Eli is here. *Alli : What the hell do we do? *Dallas : Lie.. Be honest.. I DON'T KNOW! *Alli : Lets just act casual.. and if he asks, we'll lie. *Eli : Hey Alli and Dallas. How are you? *Alli : We're doing fine. You? *Eli : I'm ok. *Dallas : So what brings you here? *Eli : I'm looking for Clare. I want to talk with her. Do you know where she is? *Alli : No... I don't.. Sorry. *Eli : Ok.. Thanks.. *Dallas : I do. *Eli : You do? Where? *Dallas : Props room. *Eli : Oh great! Thanks! (walks off) *Alli : Why did you tell him? *Dallas : Alli, I don't like lying, it causes shit that I can't deal with. *Alli : But what if he walks in on them? *Dallas : Hey! Its there business.. not ours... Back in the props room (They kiss one more time) *Drew : Did anyone tell you that you have pretty eyes? *Clare : I don't remember except eli and You! Did anyone tell you how sexy you are? *Drew : No actually. *Clare : What a shame. (They giggle) *Drew : Clare.. I love you.. *Clare : (opens eyes wide and blushes) I love you too. *Drew : Your so cute when you blush. (they kiss) *Eli : Oh did I interrupt anything? *Clare : Eli.. What are you doing here.. *Eli : I was going to talk to you but I find out your making out with Drew Torres.. *Drew : Eli.. She broke up with you.. *Eli : Shut your mouth, fuck boy! *Drew : (whispers) I'm going to go now. Okay? *Clare : Ok. *Drew : (leaves) *Eli : Is this what you think of me? A toy? *Clare : What! No! *Eli : Sure felt like it. *Clare : Eli.. *Eli : Did our relationship mean nothing to you? *Clare : You know Eli.. Stop trying to pour all the shit on me. I broke up with you.. when its over, its over, Eli. *Eli : You broke up with me OVER VOICEMAIL! *Clare : Oh Eli, I would've done it in person or on the phone even, but did you pick up, oh of course you didn't. *Eli : Clare.. *Clare : Don't Clare me. I break up with you when you say you can't make it, then you come trying to fix things. I feel like i'm the doll here. You love me.. then throw me out and love someone else.. then I move on.. You try to steal me back. *Eli : Thats how you excactly treat me! You did it with Drew and Jake! *Clare : Excecpt this time... I'm over you.. I love Drew now, Eli. *Eli : Mhm. *Clare : Drew actually cares about me. Drew makes me feel good. Drew is there for me! *Eli : Clare.. please.. I don't want our story to end this way. *Clare : (begins to cry) Eli.. Our story ended months ago.. I'm sorry but its over.. its been over. (Clare runs off.) Main room *Clare : Drew! I've been looking for you. *Drew : Oh hi.. *Clare : Listen, Eli gets the message. Its finally over. (holds Drew hand) *Drew : (lets go) You still love him. *Clare : What do you mean? *Drew : Your not over him. *Clare : Drew.. Its over between me and Eli. Trust me. *Drew : How can I trust you if isn't true. *Clare : How can I proove it? *Drew : Look me into the eyes and say "I love you Drew" and kiss me pasionately. *Clare : Drew, I love you. You care about me, you make me feel good and your there for me. (kisses him passionately) Episode ends Category:Blog posts